


Out on the Tiles

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Out on the Tiles

> _As I walk down the highway all I do is sing this song  
> _
> 
> _And a train that’s passin’ my way helps the rhythm move along_
> 
> _There is no doubt about the words are clear_
> 
> _The voice is strong, is oh so strong_

Dean tapped along to the music on the steering wheel, more than eager to get back to the bunker and Y/N.  He didn’t even bother to change out of the fed clothes he’d been in earlier.

Sam could sense his brother’s nervous energy and it wasn’t difficult to figure out why he was in such a hurry to get back.  Dean’s relationship with Y/N was intense in any way you could think and it had been good for Dean.  Sam made a mental note to find an excuse to go back out by the time they got back.  He didn’t need to be around to hear their reunion after two weeks away on a case.

> _I’m just a simple guy, I live from day to day_
> 
> _A ray of sunshine melts my frown and blows my blues away_
> 
> _There’s nothing more that I can say but on a day like today_
> 
> _I pass the time away and walk a quiet mile with you_

Stopped at a gas station, Dean checked his phone.  Last message was after he told her he was on his way back.  A simple _‘drive safe_  ❤’ was what she’d sent.  He sent a quick, ‘ _one more hour babe_ ’ as he got back into the driver’s side.  A small ding alerted him to Y/N’s ‘ _can’t wait to see you!  Be careful. xx_ ’  His nervous energy continued to pulse through his veins.  How had he let this woman invade every part of him?  He’d never been this deep with someone before and if he were honest, he wouldn’t change it for anything right now.

> _All I need from you is all your love_
> 
> _All you got to give to me is all your love_
> 
> _All I need from you is all your love_
> 
> _All you got to give to me is all your love_
> 
> _Oh yeah, oh yeah_
> 
> _Oh yeah, oh yeah_

Pulling into the garage, he quickly grabbed his things and rushed inside leaving Sam in his dust.  Sam just shook his head and slowly followed behind.  “Hey!” he called to Dean’s retreating back.

Dean paused face flushed and impatient, “What Sam?”

“Keys?  I don’t see why I need to hang around in your way.”

“Good thinking Sammy,” Dean smirked and tossed the keys in Sam’s direction.

Sam caught them easily, “have fun man,” he laughed as he walked back out of the bunker.

> _I’m so glad I’m living and gonna tell the world I am_
> 
> _I got me a fine woman and she says that I’m her man_
> 
> _One thing that I know for sure gonna give her all the loving_
> 
> _Like nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody can_

Entering the room he shared with Y/N, he found her lounging on her side flipping through a magazine, “hey,” he smiled, as he slowly walked to the side she was facing.

When she looked up he saw the flash of excitement in her (y/e/c) eyes, “hi!” she had hopped up to her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a sweet kiss.  Pulling away she looked into his eyes, “I’m glad you’re back,” she said with a small sigh as her fingers played with the short hair at the back of his head.

“Oh you have no idea baby,” he kissed her hard, “I couldn’t get here fast enough.”

> _Standing in the noonday sun trying to flag a ride_
> 
> _People go and people come, see my rider right by my side_
> 
> _It’s a total disgrace, they set the pace, it must be a race_
> 
> _And the best thing I can do is run_

As their kiss deepened, Y/N slowly pulled the tie from around his neck and went to toss it off to the side when Dean stopped her, “let’s hang onto that.”  With a smirk playing on his lips, he tossed it up by the pillows.  

He let her push his jacket off of his shoulders, but then stood back and took in what she had been wearing; one of his flannels covering a black slip.  Unbuttoning the two she had closed, revealed one of his favorites.  Black with a plunging lace top; it framed her breasts perfectly.  He pulled the shirt off and tossed it behind her and ran his hands down her arms.  Leaning down he kissed her sweetly before placing his hands on the back of her thighs.  Without warning he pulled her legs forward, so she was on her back, legs on either side of his.

“I want to try something,” he whispered in her ear as he nipped along her neck and jaw.

A small moan escaped Y/N’s lips as he found that one spot behind her ear, “yeah?  Like what?” she figured it was the tie and was game for whatever, she just wanted him to touch her.

He reached over and grabbed the tie and held it above her, “blindfold?” he had a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

She giggled and nodded, lifting her head when he went to secure the fabric behind her head.  Reaching for him, she was quickly disappointed when his weight disappeared from the bed, “hey!”

“I’m right here,” he nudged her leg with his, “just give me a second.”

She gave a small huff, but when she heard his clothing sliding off his skin and hitting the floor heat instantly pooled at her center.  His fingers began trailing up her legs and stopped to toy with the hem of her night gown.  But, as quick as he started he pulled away causing another moan to cross her lips as she tried to arch up and feel him.

Quietly chuckling, his fingers trailed along her silk covered waist to the lace cups covering her.  He drug a finger along the edge and pulled the fabric below her breasts.  Leaning down, he watched as his breath brought goosebumps to the surface of her skin before taking a nipple between his lips.

The chill of the air after Dean released her nipple sent another warm shot straight to her core and she couldn’t help the loud groans leaving her mouth.  She prayed that Sam was far away from the bedrooms or had left; there was no way she was going to be able to keep quiet tonight.

His weight shifted again, and the anticipation was killer for Y/N.  Not being able to see what was happening just changed everything.  “You okay babe?” he placed his hands firmly on her hips after pulling her night gown down and off.

Feeling herself totally exposed and not knowing what he was doing made it difficult to form words, so she just nodded and groaned.  

“Good,” his hands slid down and spread her thighs and he kissed up each one in turn.  “God, I missed you so much baby,” a hand then moved to her folds, “you’re so wet babe…” he trailed off as he licked gently up to tease her clit.

She felt him smile against her center as she reached down and held his head, “please” was all she could get out followed by a moan as he sucked her clit between his lips.

Dean moaned into her sex as he continued his ministrations and slowly added one, then two fingers.  Curling his them, he began pumping and hitting her g-spot with skill.  He smiled again as he felt Y/N pull tightly on his hair.  

The tension from their time apart had her coiled so tight that it didn’t take much to fall over the edge.  Her moan was primal and her whole body trembled with its release.  “Holy shit Dean,” she was able to get out as soon as her body settled.

He settled on his arms on either side of her head, “a compliment?”

“Very much a compliment,” she sighed, “now, stop teasing me!  It’s been two weeks and I need you inside me.”  Y/N moved her hand down and began to gently stroke him, guiding him to her entrance.

“You got it sweetheart,” he kissed her deeply as he removed the tie, “let’s get rid of this now too.  I want to see your beautiful (y/e/c) eyes.”  He tossed the tie and looked down at Y/N, “hi,” he smiled cupping her cheek.  
  


“Hi,” she returned his smile and gave an impatient wiggle of her hips, feeling his head nudge at her clit.

Kissing her again, he slowly entered her and let out a guttural moan as he bottomed out.  Pausing for a moment for her to adjust he marveled at how he never tired of the feeling of entering her.

Even after her first orgasm, Y/N was still wound so tight, “babe…please move,” she reached down and grabbed onto his ass as she rocked her hips.

He didn’t need to be told twice.  Pulling almost completely out, he pushed back in and gently pumped in and out several times before she grabbed him again begging him to move faster.  Pushing up onto his elbows, he began moving faster with each command from her and he could feel his orgasm coming quickly.  Adjusting his angle he aimed for her g-spot again hoping he would last for her.

Y/N’s vision began to go white as her second orgasm began to wash through her veins, “De-eeaaan!  I’m gonna come!  Please!”

“I’m with you baby,” he chased his own impending orgasm as he felt her clench around him.  His thrusts became uneven and slowed as he emptied into her.  Collapsing briefly on top of her, he rolled onto his side, pulling Y/N with him.  Pressing a kiss to her forehead he whispered, “I needed that.”

“Mhmm, me too babe,” she snuggled into his neck giving him light kisses as they drifted off.

> _All I need from you is all your love_
> 
> _All you got to give to me is all your love_
> 
> _All I need from you is all your love_
> 
> _All you got to give to me is all your love_
> 
> _Oh yeah, oh yeah_
> 
> _Oh yeah, oh yeah_
> 
> _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_


End file.
